Kidnapped
by Zzz-PoisonLove-Zzz
Summary: Edward and Bella are on a date but as Edward explains his news, Bella leaves him alone iin a Coffee Shop but what happens when she is kidnapped? And as Edward goes to find her he is also kidnapped? Will they see how they really feel?
1. Disaster After Disaster

**I do NOT own Twilight or the characters.**

Disaster after Disaster:

The wind blew softly across her face causing her to shiver. I offered her my jacket but she shook her head no. I thought it was weird for her to wear such clothes. She always dressed different, but tonight she wore a white body suit with small portion of her body out.

Her skin looked so soft.

Her eyes were dark brown, her hair long, bouncy brown and her smile was a smile of an angel. She never wore a frown when she was around me, she always smiled or blushed. Thing is, me and her have been friends for a long time and once she'd told me she loved me but took it back. She said she was only being friendly. So we just kept this _friend's business_.

Yet, today I have to tell her about my new _fiancée_ Tanya…

I opened the door to the coffee shop, and gestured for her to go inside. She smiled and walked inside. As we sat down at the back, our favorite spot, she mumbled something I couldn't hear. We sat across from each other and she tapped her fingers on the table.

"Bella you look lovely tonight." I said while steadying her now shaking hand.

"Thanks, so do you." She said looking down at her lap. I lift her head up with my finger and stared her in the eyes. She blushed, looking away.

_How do I tell her?_

"Um Bella?" I whispered.

She looked at me, staring at me right in the eyes.

"Yeah Edward?" She said back. I held her hand hoping she wouldn't slap me with it.

I just couldn't get the words out.

_Just say it Edward, why are you so afraid to tell her? Is it because you know how she will react?_

"Edward? What's wrong….talk to me." She said worriedly.

"Nothing is wrong…I-I just really have to tell you something…"

"What is it? Would you spit it out all ready?" She demanded angrily.

"I am going to **marry **Tanya….you know **my girlfriend** that came over to meet-"Before I could finish she removed her hand from mines.

She looked down and I could feel it. She wanted to yell, she wanted to cry…somehow I could feel it.

"Congrats," She forced a smile, "Just um take me home..."

"Bella…I know you and Tanya don't see eye to eye-"

"Look, I really don't give a flying—Just take me…ugh never mind, I have two legs and two feet, I'll walk." She huffed and I sighed.

She stood up and strode out of the Coffee shop. I followed behind her and spotted her walking down the street, arms folded and hair blowing. I ran behind her but she was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the nearest alley. She screamed but it was cut off in a mid-second.

I darted over to the alley and ran straight into a fist, sending me back.

And then Darkness…

**Alrighty how did you like that?! So far as I and you know is that Edward and Bella were expecting different stuff to happen but didn't go as planned. Now tune in for the next chapter!**

**~ToolaLoolaLoops**


	2. Trapped

**Heyyah! This is chapter two! I hope ya' enjoy it 'cuz I'm having fun typing it! Okay first! To…what was ya' name again? Started with an "L". Well…I wanted 2 thank you for ya' advice…I'm glad you weren't like other people…ya' know going off for crazy reasons…not like I would care…but I love it when people on here give me advice in a good way! So thank ya'**

**Trapped**

…_what the hell happened?_

…_.Ahh my head…what the hell happened?_

…_Bella? Where are you!?_

It was dark, chilly and quiet. It smelled like dead rats and old gym socks that were lost in three month old grease. I shook my head trying to rid the dizziness but at that moment someone knocked over something and it crashed with a loud echo. Whoever it was, hissed under their breath and I tried to be quiet. If it was Bella, she would run and fall flat on her face because it seemed she didn't know I was in here.

I slid silently on the floor, approaching where the crashed of maybe an empty pail had fallen. My head suddenly contacted into a thick metal object causing me to curse out loud and groan.

I heard someone gasp and try to run but they cried out three seconds later.

_If that isn't Bella then I must be crazy…_

I stood, holding my head with my left hand and used my right hand to touch the things around me. I stepped on something like a pipe and found myself falling to the concrete floor.

I growled out and lurched to my feet, swinging my foot back and kicked the pipe in a random direction. Suddenly, whoever cried out and launched the pipe right back at me, cursing to their self.

I dodged it, luckily, and tried to hurry over to where they were talking. I touched their hair, it was soft and short. "Bella?" I whispered and was suddenly kicked in the "goal".

"Don't touch me freak! My name is Alice, what the heck is a Bella?" She exclaimed and I groaned, falling to my knees.

"I-I uh god…sorry..." I huffed.

"Its fine, hmph did that hurt that bad?"

Even though it was dark I stared down at her with a serious look.

"Well, we have to get out of here…they've took two other girls out of here and I don't want to be next," her voice was filled with worry and it shook a bit.

When she made that statement, my breathing stopped, my heart died and my mind went blank. It was like someone had unplugged me.

"Mister..?" The small voice came through my mind, snapping me back into reality.

"Two girls, what were they saying? Did you see what they look like?"

She hesitated and then sighed, "One of them was crying saying she wanted to go home but the other was fighting the man back telling him not to touch her. They took her out first and she was screaming but then it stopped. And they got the other girl who starting screaming and crying before she was out the room so he hit her with a metal pipe and tossed it in the room, then pulled her body out the room."

Alice explained and I gasped.

_Bella was fighting the men, I know she was. That's her and she would say don't touch me. I know it's her, I can't leave her here. That's my ba—best friend. _

"We have to find her. Bella is in there with those monsters…" I growled and she was quiet. "Where's the door?" I growled to her and she sighed.

"You'll get killed out their but I'll show you unless you promise to get me out of here."

"I was going to get you out of here anyway, now lead me to the door if you want to get out of here," I told her, trying to hide the hint of anger that crept in my voice.

"It over there, you know, wherever side you are on? It's over there but it's at the left side."

I grabbed her and help her up and she led me to the metal door. I touched the door and pulled it open, it made an eek sound. Alice shivered and I hugged her reassuring her.

"Just stay quiet," I told her in whisper and she nodded into my chest.

"You smell nice…" She whispered back.

"Thanks…" I said and quickly pulled away. I grabbed her hand and we slid like snakes into the hallway. I heard someone talking, so I gestured for Alice to hide. She hid behind the metal door and I peeked around the corner.

"Ha-ha! Did you see the dumb brunette? Nice body but stubborn attitude. I would take pride of killing her, after I killed that little sexy pixie and emo guy." His voice was hoarse and it echoed through the long hallway.

Two men stood with their backs to me. One blonde, on the left, and the other bald, on the right. They wore black expensive tuxedos and carried Tommy guns.

_Oh boy I'm f-cked._

"She is cute, huh? I haven't even gotten really close to the brunette, what's her name again? Becky?" The blonde one chuckled and I quickly understood that figure of language.

"Let's check on that pixie, I'm ready to get rid of her." I shook my head, praying that they would go the other way.

"No, I want that brunette…Becky…she is already naked on the bed right?" The blonde on said.

"Yea she won't let me get close unless I stick the gun to her head and she aint even scared of that, she keeps fighting." The bald one said.

"I like her much more then," the blonde one chuckled and walked into the room with the "No Trespassing" sign on it. I rolled to the other side of the hall and bravely whistle. The man snorted and I listen closely to his incredible large footsteps. I was hoping Alice had hid where he couldn't see her. He flashed the flashlight and opened the metal door. I crouched down and snuck up behind him.

Grabbing him and covering his mouth, I hit crushed his head to the metal door then dragged him into the dark room. Picking up his flashlight I turned it on and flashed it around, looking for Alice.

"Alice it's safe…" I said and she stepped from the dark corner of the room.

"Is he dead?" She asked her voice shaking and her eyes squinting because of the light in her eyes. She must hadn't seen sunlight in a while.

"Nah tossed me the pipe will ya?" I asked while angling light of the flashlight where the pipe was.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Bash his freaking brains in, he tried to rape my bab—best friend and he don't deserve to live."

Alice made no sound just scurried over and grabbed the pipe. She stared at it and rolled it gently to me. I picked it up and clenched it in my hand.

"You're too sweet to kill him in that horrible way…just let him die in this room like we would have." Alice suggested and I put the pipe in my back pocket.

"Okay, true. Let's go, I think it's one more guy in here." After my sentence I stepped over the man to grabbed Alice hand but he caught my feet. Anger raced through me in a blink of an eye and before I knew it I had planted the pipe into the man's head.

"Oh, I'm sorry Alice…it was a mistake…" I said when she gasped and sniffled.

"Can we just go please…I don't like seeing people die…" She cried. I nodded and grabbed her hand. I opened the door and was kicked in the stomach, sending me into the stone wall.

I heard Alice gasp but the dizziness took hold. When I blink, she was there then I blinked again the door was closed and Alice was gone. Then I saw nothing but darkness….

**Wow oh wow! Was that awesome? No wait don't answer! that was way over awesome! Lol….alright that's chapter two, Trapped :D! Title means he tries to escape but fails alright Mhmm. **


	3. In Need of a Miracle

In Need of a Miracle:

Isabella's Point Of View:

It was dark and there was disgusting dead body smell. Like something had died, multiple times. I covered my nose and felt the thin liquid that dripping on my hand. Sniffing it my mind began to spin. I shook my head trying to rid of the smell and the dizziness.

I stumbled to my feet and looked around the dark room.

_Where had those men taken me? _

I spun around in a circle and took a baby stepped where a small piece of light shined from. The door swung open and someone stepped in, with a heavy weapon. I crouched down, breathing hard. He flashed the flashlight right into my face and I felt my eyes widen.

I fell to the floor, hoping the guy would think he only saw something weird. He removes the light from my direction and flashed it into the blonde girl face. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair matted with sweat, and her hands shaking violently. She shook her head no but he grabbed her by her hair.

She screamed out and the light of the flash light shown on her face and I saw who it was.

_Tanya? Why the hell is she here?_

I backed away and the light flashed to my face.

"Ooohh the brunette," He exclaimed and then chuckled, "Well I will have a good day."

I shook my head no and stood up. He dragged Tanya by the hair while he tried desperately to grab me.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, kicking violently at him. He grabbed me by the hair and snatched me to him, pulling me out the room. I threw punches, kicks desperately trying to get free.

I screamed at him demanding him to let me go but another male stepped in and snatched me so hard that I almost fell. He grabbed me by my neck and dragged me towards the door. I registered a scream when I had gain back my voice, but he turn to me, smirked and punched the lights out of me….

When I woke up a man stood over me. He was bald, thick-ish, and he had an awful odor. I tried sitting up but my arms were chained to the dirty small bed. I looked down to see the bodysuit from the other night was gone—

_Edward?! Where is he? The bodysuit was the outfit I wore that night when a man grabbed me…_

~Flashback~ 

Wow he was going to marry that stubborn bitch?! Oh wait, he calls me stubborn. Well, he's going to marry that clumsy trick?! Damn it, I'm clumsy also. Well it's whatever her hair is blonde and I am—didn't she once say she wanted to dye her hair brown? No! No! Ugh! I wish she would just leave so I-

While I was ranting inside my head, I was snatched, by the arm, into the arms of a man. I screamed terrified, because I was a _virgin_ and my first thought was _"rapist."_.

The man had already hit me with the pistol he had and I doubted anyone heard me.

~Flashback Ends~

I shifted in the bed and the man looked back at me. I rolled my eyes at him, watching his next move.

"Mmm look at that sexy body." He licked his tongue out, that was red everywhere.

"Why the fuck am I here?!" I snarled at him and he flinched a bit.

"You're here because well my Master J, wants to talk to you but other people are involved."

"Others? Who?" I asked in a rough voice.

"That's none of your business Swan girl. Ya look like a damn bird for real."

"And ya look like you have a vagina." I growled back.

He was silent as he turned his back to me, shaking his head yet looking down his leather pants.

"Tsk, why me…isn't there anyone else?" I sniffed holding back the tears.

He ignored me but I kept sniffing.

"Just let me go. I don't want your Master. I love someone else, and now I've pretty much lost him. Just let me go, I'll kill myself for you, I just don't want to be here."

_C'mon __acting__ classes! You've got to fucking work! Edward made me take 'em so c'mon!_

"I will have to talk to Master J," His voice was shaking as he scurried out the room.

_Score one for Bella B! _

I pulled on the chains yet it was useless. The thick bald guy walked back in the room and shook his head at me.

"I'm sorry but you can't try to get loose while I'm gone or when I'm here. So punishment time." He dropped his pants and of course he wouldn't be wearing underwear.

I shook my head no as he approached me. He rubbed his fat fingers up and down my stomach and I shifted away.

He slapped me on my leg, which stung really bad and left a red mark. I bit my lip holding back angry tears.

"_Mmm"_ It slipped softly off his lip. It _reminded _me of _Edward _and _Tanya,_ that night I made the mistake to walk on them.

…

The front door was unlocked and I had walked on in, giving it no thought. I had dressed in a blue V-neck sweater and blue jeans and regular sandals. He had said he like the color blue on me.

I was determined that tonight I would tell him that I never wanted to take back what I said, I really did love him.

I snuck my way upstairs, trying my best not to fall. That's when I heard his voice…

"_Mmm"_ Was all I heard from him so I opened the door hoping to catch him touching his self. How funny would that be.

My heart dropped…

There he was kissing and licking on Tanya's neck. Her eyes widen as she locked eyes with me while his back was to me, though I had a great view of his butt. Okay horrible view..

"E-Edward…" I heard her say but I shook my head no to her, telling her not to tell him. But he had already looked back and I forced a smile and walked back down stairs.

"Bella?" He had called to me from the stairs, wrapped in his silk robe.

I looked back, feeling the sad expression on my face. I pushed my eyebrows up and he swallowed.

"Why are you here?" He asked, "At" He looked at the clock on the wall, "Eleven o'clock in the morning."

I shook my head and looked at my feet.

"I don't know. Bad dream…dumb _stupid dream_…" I said and continued to the end of the stairs.

"_Is that __**really**__ why?"_ He asked following behind me.

I decided not to answer, I was a terrible liar. I held my head down as I walked towards the now locked door. Edward stood in front of the door and used his soft finger to lift my head up.

I didn't feel the tears until he wiped my eyes and questioned me why was I crying.

"I don't know. Allergies…"

"You don't have allergies Bella," He told me.

"You don't know anything about _me_ okay…" I said with a bit of anger.

He looked hurt but he only looked me in the eye and shook his head.

"You can let yourself out Isabella,"

When he said my name it made me flinch a bit yet I ignored it and unlocked the door. I looked back at him to see he was staring at me. I placed my hand on the doorknob, my mind racing.

_If you open that door you leave your feelings in the past, and just be friends with him. That's it. If you stay you tell him how you feel and he might tell you to leave or he'll pull you into his arms and hold you like your special. Which one Bella? Which one…_

"Isabella," Edward whispered. He kept saying my first name, which meant he was furious.

I shook my head and answered back, "I'm leaving, I was just thinking about something really fucking dumb."

I heard him gasp at my language and he must've reached for me because as I was closing the door I had closed his hand in the door. I mumbled a pathetic sorry and continued walking.

_ISABELLA! THAT WAS FAITH! _

_Wow faith is slamming the guy's hand in a door…_

_Yes, maybe you should have talked to him….you're just so stubborn_

_Ugh! Get out my head!_

I argued with myself as I walked towards my truck. Maybe I should have told him but somehow I felt that I would regret that I hadn't told him.

…

I fought at him and he pressed the large gun at my head.

"Now if you move again, your brains will be splatted over this bed."

"If you really wanted to kill me then I think you would have already done it." I huffed, my heart racing.

He forced pressure on the gun but removed it from her head.

"Too bad Ms. Swan I will get what I want." He told me

"No you won't!" I screamed. He pressed the gun to my head again and forced opened my legs. I squeezed my eyes shut afraid to look at him.

_Think of sweet dreams…_

_I was in need of a miracle…_


End file.
